


Maudlin

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 基于你花在 IG 上分享黄歌并圈了你哼的事实而创作。





	Maudlin

**Author's Note:**

> 不香:/！没有什么特殊 play。  
> 不会写肉啊我T T

Adam 料想他会懂那一条动态的意思。Chris Brown 的《You Like That》，“Stop playing with me, this is where you belong”，然后又传了信息给他：“You like that?”Jordan 的回复姗姗来迟，yeah，那是首好歌，今天过得怎样。还好，不错，实际 Adam 气急败坏，丢下手机继续晒太阳，伊比利亚半岛的日光却灼得他心脏热度倒退半截。

归队训练后他逐渐忘了这事，直到 Jordan 从美国归来后第一时间找上时才想起。坐在客厅沙发上的 Jordan 展示新纹身。大腿位置恰到好处，被球裤遮挡又会在跑动中时隐时现，作为欧洲冠军难掩的一丝炫耀欲与他低调的性格结合。

“You like this? Ads?”

Adam 被 Jordan 附在末尾的话带回那条动态。坐在地上的他端详从短裤边缘下露出一半的大耳朵杯，组织语言去夸赞，符合事实的平实描述和为了让 Jordan 高兴而略带哄骗性质的夸张，“仍没有我腰上的漂亮”这样的话就不必说出口。你没有回我。最后他说了这一句。

“什么？”

“我在 Instagram 上分享的 Chris Brown。” Adam 轻哼旋律，偶尔软绵地跑着调。

Jordan 眼神放空去回溯，最后猛地眨一下睫毛。我回了——“是首好歌”——我还记得。你回了，对。Adam的头靠上 Jordan 粗壮的大腿，推起遮挡纹身的那一块布料至腿根。却不是我所等待与期待的那一种。我以为你会立刻明白，Jord。他的嘴唇沿着纹身的边界往上走。然后你会给我发来你的照片，你洗澡前赤裸的对镜自拍，或是你外出时在公共的洗手间迅速地、偷偷地拍下你的老二。Adam 跪在地上，Jordan 的腿间，亲吻大腿内侧。操，最好是后面那种。他说。

“我记得你的手机里有很多，Ads。”

那并不一样。Adam 扯下 Jordan 的短裤。他用打圈的方式揉弄黑色底裤下的微微隆起。远不一样，即使它们都是同一根。即使都是你的，Jord。你的。阴茎。另一只手拉下底裤的松紧带边缘，几秒前他所言说的事物逐渐显现。Adam 丝毫不掩饰他有多想念这个，不用言语表达而直接舔上柱体的根部。接着唇纹贴上下方囊袋的褶皱，他尝试去含那两个圆球。让他想起冰淇淋球。当然不是甜腻的味道，这里的气味总不会好闻，但 Adam 的鼻子还是深埋于 Jordan 的皮肤上，贪婪汲取气息。

舌面从底部向上舔，在 Jordan 的阴茎上留下一道爬行印记般的水痕。他让蘑菇头一般的猩红顶端撑开双唇，轻缓进入口腔，模拟性交的模样。完全含住它时 Jordan 的手沿着他的脊柱朝尾端行进。Adam 翘起屁股。他们的位置要求他必须得把臀部翘得宛如渴望地撅起才能迎接 Jordan 的下一步。

Jordan 急躁地拽下 Adam 的短裤，连带内裤一齐。他“啪”地一声打在右边，Adam 本能地压低身子，嘴巴更深地吞下 Jordan 的阴茎，等击打最初留下的一丝疼痛消散、而快感的热潮袭来时臀部又向上方顶起，左右摇晃着仿佛示好与诱惑。清脆一响，Jordan 的五指与掌心落在了另一边，阴茎的头部顶到 Adam 的喉咙，整根被吞入口腔。干呕感。Adam 在它到来的一瞬立刻吐出口中完全勃起的性器，趴在 Jordan 的大腿上劫后余生一般地粗喘。被插入的欲望随着一次次沉重呼吸浮上脑海。他过去曾费解怎么会有人迷恋深喉，毕竟干呕的感觉是这么不好，但在和 Jordan 的一次次尝试中他勉强摸出了通向快乐的门路，或许是在性事中轻微的受虐倾向在主导。正如 Jordan 在他臀部上留下红印的拍打能够让他拥有快感一个道理。Jordan，Jordan 的食指现在正在他穴口的周围徘徊，像是要抚平褶皱般耐心。Adam 的身子向后顶，尝试顶碰在入口逗留的手指，Jordan 也懒得让他再等待太多，于是指头插入。

穴肉热情地吸吮，像急切地找回一个多月前的记忆与触感——他们带着夺冠后的狂喜持续做到几近天明，被一波波快意不断冲刷后两具完全放松的软肉瘫在一起，Jordan 的腿缠上 Adam 的腰，一个指节塞进对方的后穴，搅动高潮后仍阵阵收缩的甬道，以及他射在其中的黏腻白浊。又湿又热，热带雨林，与当下完全不同。一个多月未被开拓的它干涩紧致，像是第一次迎接 Jordan 阴茎的捅进那样，又如第一次吻 Jordan 的嘴唇，他们干燥的唇瓣紧贴时，因确定完成了一直想做的事与不确定对方是否会习惯而颤抖。Adam 的产生一次无控制的抖动与一声无羞耻的呻吟，Jordan 等肉穴能容纳更多后插入第二根手指。等逐渐适应后 Adam 重新含住面前的阴茎，整个吞进后又升起头颅，只留顶部在丰厚的下唇，来回摩擦，像孩童吃棒棒糖时喜欢把糖果反复在嘴唇上碾磨，留下一层亮晶晶的甜味。而成人的那一层甜美是透明的前液。Adam 抬眼去看 Jordan，对方眼中强作冷静的烈火，第三根手指插进他的身体，滑过他的前列腺。他对着 Jordan 性器顶端的缝隙轻吐一声呻吟，涓涓液体从那里涌出更多。Adam 低身去舔，这时候他感觉体内的三根手指搅动得更快，他那另一只握着自我阴茎的手也跟着 Jordan 手指的节奏一起加快，前液像漏水似的一滴滴不绝坠落。

“操……Jord，我不要就这样高潮。”

Adam 起身，蹬掉裤子后跨坐在 Jordan 的大腿上，然后他低头用力地亲吻 Jordan。刚才那该死的狗爬姿势，让他亲够了紧夹在他们小腹间的肉棒却让他没吻到 Jordan 的嘴唇。 Adam 想他最喜欢的还是这个，纵使被插入的感觉让他如何能够愉悦地尽兴地被征服，但他最喜欢的还是同 Jordan 接吻，交换唾液，传递前液的生腥味，互换咖啡的苦甜香味，或是一觉睡醒后臭烘烘的厌氧菌，哪种都好。他有时酒后脆弱地想很多，想 Jordan 在他们接吻时的兴奋比交媾时的兴奋更能证明他对他的热情不减。

Jordan 的手掌抚上他的后背，T 恤被一点点掀起。你晒黑了一些，Ads。他中断现下的舌吻，微微低头俯视 Adam 的身体。没有他的太阳总不会让另一个他有温暖又不被晒疼的好日子过。Jordan 亲吻他的脖颈，想着不要留下被队友发现的踪迹而轻啄，然后咬上锁骨。但还是很漂亮。Jordan 说完后舔了一下 Adam 的乳首，接着抬头继续吻他。如此形容时他有一瞬生疏和迟钝，是否要换替代的词形容同为男性的 Adam，但最后还是未改想法。他想，Adam 当然就是很漂亮。你在夺冠后更闪亮的大眼睛，盘踞在眼角的藏掖温柔的皱纹，脸部轮廓上的那一圈毛茸茸，当然都漂亮无比。

他脱下身上的 T 恤后拍着 Adam 的大腿说要去拿润滑，不料 Adam 搂着他的脖子说先直接进来一次。Jordan 的手指想起前戏时肉穴的干涩，在准备要推开 Adam 时却被对方抢先一步。Adam 跪立在他身前，一手握着 Jordan 的性器引导它触碰自己臀缝。“Please？”他问。Jordan 盯着他的眼眸沉默不答，然后沾取掌中 Adam 阴茎吐出的液体，再伸向对方身后索要自己的，最后手指重进入 Adam 的体内，勉强做一些润滑。

这些远远不够。不用看 Adam 委屈的紧锁的眉头，Jordan 仅凭探入肉穴的那根器官的感受就能知道。Adam 非常缓慢地坐下，直到后面完全吞进 Jordan 的阴茎后才发出忍耐已久的抽气声。他没有就这么动起来，而是让后穴逐渐再熟悉起阔别已久的 Jordan 的形状。它的热量，它的长度，它的直径，爬行的青筋，圆而尖的龟头，包括下方的囊袋，Adam 怀念 Jordan 每次在爆发边缘凶猛地冲撞时柔软的囊袋撞上他臀部的挑逗触感。

Jordan 见 Adam 不动，抱上他的腰，笑着问是吧，我们还是需要润滑。他未料想到 Adam 迟迟未动的理由和他的一样，除了初入的疼痛外还有肉穴就这么被填满、阴茎就这么被紧咬的感觉很好。被问的人缓缓动起臀部，好强地掩饰疼痛，不我认为我可以做到，Jord。汗水留下 Jordan 的前额滑进他的眉间，他强忍着不让身子向上顶。这原是他和 Adam 熟悉的体位，他的大腿只需简单地猛烈地撞击 Adam 双臀的肉然后阴茎就会深深地顶入对方的身体，然而此时他顾虑 Adam 的疼痛而静止不动。Adam 拍着他的胸膛暗示完全可以，Jordan 只是挑挑眉未做更多行动。

Adam 只能自己动。他想潜进身体里的那东西已经把他的后面撑开了，他完全可以做到，于是他动了起来。生硬的痛，但也比他们第一次做时好得多。而且 Jordan 和他都知晓何处是他的脆弱地带。他提起身子，阴茎的前端滑过前列腺，Adam停下动作，抱着 Jordan 被汗打湿的短发。然后他的身子往下微微一沉，再抬起，让那事物再磨过，模样仿佛是他在操着 Jordan 而不是对方正操着他。

Jordan 配合 Adam，识趣地开始一点点向上顶胯。在他的记忆中他们几乎不这么做，而一般是在比赛胜利后湿淋淋地兴奋地做，或者是从夜店归来顺着 Adam 的酒精味自然交缠，总之很少这么认真细致、富有耐心地只磨一处。他从 Adam 的两肋圈抱对方，鼻尖触碰 Adam 饱满的胸肌，一只手和 Adam 的共同套弄起对方的阴茎。那里本已很硬，不断地渗出更多汁液，流向私处卷曲的毛发。Jordan 刚用头发摩擦挺立的乳首没多久，Adam 就射了出来，比以前都更快，重逢的欣喜与疼痛致使的紧张交叠下的结果，浓稠的乳白色滑进他们的虎口。

高潮后无力的 Adam 完全坐下 Jordan 的性器，肉穴把它绞得更紧。他知道 Jordan 没法仅靠这样就决堤，不够畅快、食之无味，但仍然装作无辜地问对方是否喜欢这个。

“并不坏，但我还是喜欢激烈一点的。”

“先答应我以后会读懂那些暗示——你知道，那些露骨的歌曲。”

“保证。” Jordan 维持着面对面的姿势抱起他往卧房走，性器仍卡在 Adam 体内，“我保证这次结束后会在你手机里开一个相册，‘Jordan 365 天的裸照屌照’，嗯，然后每天传那些照片给你。”

靠在他肩上的 Adam 突然抬头，“也不是 365 天——听上去像是我们一年都不会见面似的。”

Jordan 走进房间，在将 Adam 放上床前伸手拉开床头抽屉去要润滑剂，“噢，对，那么把那个去掉。”

“不过我想这赛季之后，或许……”

Adam 耸耸肩，在平整的床单上划出突兀的隆起褶皱。

突然有咸味在柔软的胃里翻腾，Jordan 认出那是滚烫的泪水。无需提示他也知道 Adam 指的是什么。只是，只是他不想在此刻扫兴地谈这个，不要在床上谈竞技体育中永远少不了的将所有情谊生吞活剥的离别。他双臂支起身子于 Adam 的身体上，说，oh，我们先不要说这个，让我们先享受现下。他说这话时鼻尖一酸，支撑身体的手臂突然泄了气，寻找掩护般倒在 Adam 头边，耳朵蹭着 Adam 的头发。操。Jordan 骂了一声脏话。然后重复，我们先不要说这个。

“Ads，那不会改变我们之间的什么。”

“对。那不会。我知道。”

Jordan 呆呆地用手指去玩弄 Adam 的发梢，想着他宁愿那名字污浊的相册里没有一张相片，三百六十五天——有时是三百六十六天——他会在 Adam 的左右，而不是用图像与影像勉强替代想念的对象。之前的桃色气氛降了下来，刚才所说的专注当下及时行乐也消失无踪，Jordan 翻了个身，躺在 Adam 的手臂上，Adam 手臂一折搂过他。仿佛深陷于年轻人醉酒后茫然无边又多愁善感的深夜，无措的他清晰地记起平日作为队长和上位的自己其实比 Adam 小的事实。然后，Jordan 侧过身钻进 Adam 怀抱，符合他们年龄差距，被保护的与保护的。他咬上 Adam 的嘴唇，确认情感热度一般地用力，声声絮语破碎地说他喜欢这一切，怎样我都不会离开与抱怨，Ads。

**Author's Note:**

> 是吧，不香。


End file.
